Monopoly Belly Dancers and Singapore Slings
by bookworm-gurl
Summary: 6 parts CSI, 2 parts bets and 1 part liquor stir what do you got? a crazy group of drunk CSI's read to find out what crazy things they do and thats only half of it: C/G W/S


Monopoly, Singapore Slings And Belly Dancers  
  
Chapter 1: Party! Party!  
  
One Friday night Grissom and Catherine were working on a case, it was about the end of the shift for the weekend and Cath was getting really bored and wanted the clock to say 7:00 am in a few seconds instead of 5 minutes.  
  
"Cath, are you doing anything tonight?" Grissom asked with out looking up from the paper work he was filling out, he hated cases that involved kids and so did Cath, they wanted to get out of here.  
  
"Nope, why you asking?" Catherine replied without taking her eyes off the clock. She looked like she was being hypnotized by the second hand going around the clock over and over again.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house, Sara, Nick, Warrick and Greg are coming over I was wondering if you wanted to join us?" Grissom asked sheepishly Catherine starting at the clock was annoying him.  
  
"Sure, what time you want me to come? I don't have to worry about Linds because Eddie's be a bastard and got her for the weekend" She finally took her eyes off of the clock and looked at Grissom shocked face.  
  
"Oh, you can come around 5pm, you can bring liquor if you want or snacks"  
  
"OK, well shifts over so I better get home and get a good day sleep I'll see you at 5 o'clock bye" Catherine said as she got up off the chair and headed towards the locker rooms.  
  
Warrick, Sara, Nick and Greg came into the room and all had smiles on their faces except for Nick. They all sat down and Grissom looked at them with a confused look.  
  
"Aw man, I lost another bet, here you go Sara here's your 20 bucks and here's yours War and yours too Greggo" Nick said and gave them each twenty bucks.  
  
"What bet did you loose this time Nicky?" Grissom asked as he collected his papers and started to get up.  
  
"Oh we bet that you would invite Cath to your house tonight and she would agree" Sara and Warrick said at the same time.  
  
"Well Nicky you're really stupid when it comes to placing bets"  
  
"Well see you guys tonight, I have to go home and get the place ready bye," Grissom said while he exited the room towards the locker rooms.  
  
"20 bucks says that Griss and Cath make out by the end of tonight," Greg said once Grissom was gone.  
  
"I'll take that bet" Sara, Warrick and Nick replied.  
  
"I heard that Greg" Grissom called from down the hallway. Everyone looked at each other in a look that read, how the hell does he do that.  
  
Chapter 2: Let the games begin  
  
Catherine just woke up from her daytime nap and decided she was going to take a shower. She slowly stepped in to the bathroom and while she was undressing the phone rang.  
  
"Hello" Catherine said into the receiver of the phone, she was still getting undressed and was still half asleep.  
  
"Cath, it's me Sara, I was wondering if you were bring anything to drink to the party"  
  
"Yeah I'm bring some beer, wine, and Singapore Slings" "Ok, I was just checking I'll see you at 5 bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Catherine and Sara both hung up the phone at the same time and Catherine went back into the bathroom. She took her shower and blow-dried her hair. She applied her make up and got dressed. She decided not to dress up just wear normal clothes. It was 4:30 and she got the stuff ready to bring and headed out the door, it was a good 15-minute drive to his town house.  
  
She finally reached his townhouse and saw that she was the first one there, she didn't mind, she knew that she was early anyways. She parked her Tahoe in the driveway and walked up to the front door. She rung the doorbell and Grissom answered it.  
  
"Hey Cath, nice to see you, oh and you brought drinks that's great"  
  
"Hey Grissom, so what's the whole point of this party?" Catherine asked as she entered his house. She had been in it before but that was to do work this time it was for fun.  
  
"Nothing really, just thought we should have a little get together at the end of the month" He replied as he took the drinks into the kitchen.  
  
Grissom's town house was pretty big for being a townhouse, he had a kitchen, dining room and living room all connected and he had bugs everywhere, and you can't blame him though since that is his specialty. He rarely ever lets anyone in his house and he's not that much of a people person. Catherine went to the living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
"You want anything?" Grissom called from the Kitchen.  
  
"Sure, I'll have a Singapore Sling please" Catherine said as she went into the kitchen to see what he was doing, she passed his best friend George, his pet spider.  
  
"You know you should really have George in a cage or something" Catherine said as she entered the kitchen, her voice startled Grissom and made him jump.  
  
"Don't worry Cath, he's harmless, and don't sneak up on me like that"  
  
"Sorry, but you know how much I hate spiders, there creepy crawly critters that are hairy and I just don't like them"  
  
Grissom went into the living room and picked up George and brought him back into the kitchen, Catherine was mixing her Singapore Sling. Grissom placed the spider down on the counter close to where she was mixing. When Catherine saw the spider inching closer to her she screamed and backed away from the counter.  
  
"GRISSOM, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Catherine screamed at him, he didn't answer he just kept laughing until the doorbell rang again.  
  
"Let's get this party started!" Nick and Greg screamed. As they entered Grissom's house, they spotted Catherine in kitchen mixing herself a Singapore Sling  
  
"Hey Cath, what you making?" Greg said as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Greg, I'm mixing a Singapore Sling you want one?" Catherine replied with out looking at him.  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
Grissom came back into the kitchen still holding George. He came up behind Catherine and started kissing the back of her neck. Catherine spun around and found Grissom there still holding the spider.  
  
"If you put that thing away spider man then I would enjoy the kissing more Peter Parker" Catherine playfully said.  
  
"As you wish Mary Jane" The doorbell rang again "I have to get that"  
  
Sara and Warrick came into the living room at the same time Catherine came in with her and Greg's drink, Nick, Warrick's and Grissom's beer and a glass of wine for Sara. She felt like she was 20 all over again, being a waitress.  
  
"Thanks Cath" they all said as they took their drinks and sat down, Grissom and Catherine sat on one couch and Nick and Sara took the other couch and Warrick and Greg took the chairs.  
  
"Well now that everyone is here why don't we play a game?" Nick suggested.  
  
"Ok, what game though?" Sara asked. She looked at Grissom. "What games do you have Griss?"  
  
"What about Monopoly?" Catherine answered Grissom's question for him.  
  
"Sure, but one of the rules for Monopoly is we have to make a bet, it's tradition, right Nick" Warrick said as he elbowed him in the abdomen.  
  
"Yeah, so what's the bet going to be?" Nick said, catching Warrick's train of thought.  
  
"This bet will please the guys, Catherine and Sara have to dress as belly dancers on Monday at work" Greg said. He was ever so waiting to see Sara in that costume from the day he met her.  
  
"Fine, we'll take that bet!" Sara and Catherine said at the same time, they thought it was going to be so much fun. "What if you guys loose? What can we make you do?" Catherine said. She had a devious plan in her head, and all of the guys were scared.  
  
"You guys have to, strip for us" Catherine said. With a big huge grin on her face.  
  
"Fine, your on, you girls are so going down" Greg said as Grissom went to go get the game.  
  
"Let the games begin"  
  
Chapter 3: Caught in the act  
  
They have been playing the game for 2 hours now and Catherine and Grissom have already gone bankrupt it was all up 2 Sara for them not to dress as Belly dancers on Monday. Grissom and Catherine decided to take this opportunity to go to Grissom's room and make out. Nick and Warrick just lost all of there money and it was now all up to Greg so they wouldn't have to strip.  
  
"Sara you are so going down." Greg said. As he blew on the dice as he threw then on the board.  
  
"War, why don't we go see what the two love birds are doing in Grissom's room, I bet you 20 bucks that there making out." Nick whispered.  
  
"Alright your on" Warrick replied. The two men quietly tip toed over to the bedroom door and slowly opened the door.  
  
What the guys saw was so shocking, they had to laugh. Catherine and Grissom were making out on the bed and they were really into it to, it looked like they were going to have sex if they didn't have company. Nick and Warrick were laughing so hard that they leaned in on the door and then it swung forward and the two guys fell inside and landed on top of each other. Catherine and Grissom heard the commotion at the door away and quickly stopped kissing and a blush went across both of their faces. The guys were still laughing and Catherine got up and headed out to the living room to see who was winning at the game. She gracefully stepped over the two immature guys on the floor and kept walking. The guys finally got up and joined Grissom on the bed; he was staring at the doorway long after Cath had left.  
  
"Earth to Grissom, anybody there?" Nicky playfully said as he waved his hand in front of his face.  
  
"Huh, oh sorry, what were you two doing at the doorway?" Grissom said as he got out of the trance and all of a sudden turned into a grouchy old man.  
  
"Well um," Warrick started to say but then Nick interrupted him " We made this bet to see if you guys were making out in here and you were so Warrick, pay up where's my 20 bucks"  
  
Warrick pulled out his wallet out from his back pocket and gave Nick his 20 bucks. He then began to laugh again and Nick joined in. Grissom gave them a look that said, what the hell is so damn funny.  
  
"You should of saw your faces when we stumbled in here, it was priceless, I knew I should of brought my camera, damn it!" Warrick said in between fits of laughter.  
  
"I WIN!! HA! IN YOUR FACE SIDLE!" Greg screamed from the living room, the three guys heard him and ran into the living room. Greg was dancing around in his little victory dance and Sara looked like she was about to kill him.  
  
"It looks like you two are going to be belly dancers on Monday at work" Grissom said in between stifles of laughter, he had always fantasized about Catherine being in that outfit since the day he met her 6 years ago, now his wish is finally coming true.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, lets play another game, with out bets, what about truth or dare?" Catherine suggested.  
  
"Alright, I'm in, what bout the rest of you?" Nick said.  
  
"Sure" Sara said.  
  
"Count me in" Warrick and Grissom said at the same time  
  
"Me 2 this will be fun" Greg said. He went to get another beer for all of them and another glass of wine for Sara.  
  
"Alright who starts?" Grissom said as he accepted the beer from Greg, he didn't care if he got drunk there was no work tomorrow and he has enough space here for them all if they get wasted.  
  
"I will, Truth, dare, double dare, triple doggie dare, promise to repeat on Warrick" Catherine said. She was so excited to play this game; she always knew that Warrick had a crush on Sara so she decided to play matchmaker tonight.  
  
"I choose, dare" Warrick replied as he took a mouth full of beer.  
  
"Alright I dare you to do some dirty dancing with Sara" Catherine replied, she had a big smile across her face; she knew this was the perfect thing to get this party started.  
  
"Let me choose the song" Greg said as Sara and Warrick got ready on the living room floor, Sara had a couple of glasses of wine but she wasn't drunk yet, she always wanted to know how well Warrick could dance.  
  
The song began to play on the stereo, as the music played they both started moving to the beat of the music, Catherine was so happy on the way this was going to work out, she knew that they were meant to be together. Warrick and Sara began to get pretty dirty while dancing and Greg was so jealous it was so obvious. He wished he were the one that was up there with Sara. Finally the song ended and they stopped dancing, everyone clapped and cheered and then they sat back down with the others.  
  
"Wow Sara, you have to give me mouth to mouth," Greg said  
  
Sara began to move closer to Greg's face but then she stopped millimeters away from his lips and said, "In you dreams Greggo" and she walked off and sat down beside Warrick, as she walked by she gave Catherine a high five and they were laughing until Warrick decided to ask the next victim.  
  
"Okay, truth, dare, double dare, triple doggie dare, promise to repeat, on Sara" Warrick said after he caught his breath from laughing so hard.  
  
"I choose truth" Sara replied as she took a sip of wine, she was still trying to get over that dancing experience with Warrick.  
  
"Okay is it true that you have a tattoo and if it's true what is it and can you show us" Warrick said, he was really anxious to see it ever since she told them she had one at the Christmas party  
  
"Yes it's true I have a tattoo and it's a picture of an angel and it's on my lower back right above my waist line see I'll show you." Sara replied. She lifted of the back of her shirt and pulled her pants down a little bit. Then there in the middle was a tattoo of an angel.  
  
"Wow Sara, it's beautiful, I have a tattoo to but I can't show you because it's not in an appropriate place to show in public." Catherine replied with a wink to Grissom.  
  
"Thanks Cath, I got it done when I was 18 " Sara replied as she pulled up her pants and pulled down her shirt. She then took her seat and took another sip of wine.  
  
"Okay, I choose right, so let me see, Truth, dare, double dare, triple doggie dare, promise to repeat on Greg" Sara finally said, she had to think about that one.  
  
"I choose double dare" Greg said, he wasn't afraid of no little dare.  
  
"Okay Greggo I dare you to kiss Catherine, or strip for everyone" Sara said with a 10 million watt smile on her face.  
  
"Well no offence to Catherine but I wouldn't be pleasing both my angels by only kissing one of you so I will strip, but I need some room for my act so can you guys make some while I go get ready." Greg said, they all nodded their heads and laughed, Greg left the room and the others got everything ready.  
  
"Hey guys I got an idea" Sara said. "Give me all your singles"  
  
Catherine smiled at Sara's plan she knew what she was thinking. "That's a great idea Sara!" she said as she gave her all her bills.  
  
Grissom was confused "Why you want all my bills?"  
  
"Because, were going to make it like a strip club, if we like him then we give him money." Warrick said, Grissom could be so dumb sometimes.  
  
"Oh, okay" Grissom said as he can Sara his bills and so did Nick and Warrick.  
  
"You guys ready out there?" Greg called from the bathroom.  
  
"Yep anytime you want Greg" Nicky called back.  
  
Sara started the music and Greg started to walk out of the bathroom, he slowly walked over to the group and started to untie his shoes, he then flung them across the room and went over to Sara and started to unbutton his shirt, one slow button at a time. Sara couldn't help but laugh but once he got them all done, he flew off his shirt in one swift movement. Sara was pleased so she stuck a bill in his pant belt. He then went over to Catherine and started to take off the pants, first the belt, then the button then the zipper. He slowly let them inch down his legs until they got up his ankles; he then flung those across the room and was only in his boxers. Catherine put a bill in his boxers and he went back and forth between the two of them. Finally the song ended and everyone clapped and cheered.  
  
"I think it is getting hot in here" Warrick said after Greg picked up his clothes and ran back into the bathroom. Everyone was laughing and the girls high fived again, Grissom was now getting suspicious about Cath and Sara having a plan or not.  
  
"Okay my choice, Truth, dare, double dare, triple doggie dare, promise to repeat on Nick" Greg said.  
  
"Okay I choose dare" Nicky replied he had to think about that one.  
  
"Okay I dare you to eat 4 of Grissom's maggots from his collection over there" Greg said.  
  
"Alright, Grissom is it okay if I eat 4 out of your like 4 million you have in the collection." Nick asked as he got up.  
  
"Sure I don't mind, go ahead be my guest" Grissom said.  
  
"This is like fear factor man, Greg your sick" Warrick said.  
  
"Alright Greg I'm ready tell me when to start"  
  
"Alright go" Greg replied.  
  
Nick grabbed 4 of the maggots and ate then one by one, the juice from inside of them started squirting everywhere and Sara and Catherine were looking like they were about to puke. Finally Nick was finished them and Catherine and Sara had already left to the bathroom to share the toilet to puke in.  
  
"Man, I am not doing that ever again, were are the girls?" Nick replied after he spitted bits and pieces of maggots all over the place.  
  
"They ran to the bathroom looking like they were going to puke, I'll go check" Grissom answered, he got up off the comfortable couch and headed down the hallway towards the bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile in the bathroom, Catherine and Sara were talking about Warrick and Grissom; they then heard a knock on the door that startled them both.  
  
"Yeah" Cath said making it sound like she just finished puking, she took a glass of toilet water and started pouring it back in the toilet making the sound of her and Sara puking.  
  
"You girls okay? Nicks finished and we want to get going with the game." Grissom said from the other side of the door, he started to get worried about Cath since she was in there for quite a long time.  
  
"Yep, will be out there in a second" Sara replied and could help but giggle from what they just did.  
  
"Alright" they heard Grissom's footsteps going down the hallway towards the living room again and the girls busted out laughing. They decided to get back to the party and continue this conversation later on.  
  
"Finally you girls are back now let me choose here, truth, dare, double dare, triple doggie dare, promise to repeat on Grissom" Nick said once the girls got back from the bathroom.  
  
"I choose promise to repeat" Grissom said trying to keep this game safe, but he knew he failed once he saw the grin on Warrick and Nicks faces.  
  
"Okay, I Grissom" Nick started to say  
  
"I Grissom" he repeated  
  
"Was caught by Nick and Warrick making out with Catherine in my bedroom while Greg and Sara were still playing Monopoly, and while I was making out with her I imagined that all of them were gone and I had sex with her right then and there, and I have always imagined Catherine dressed as a belly dancer and her giving me a lap dance" Nick finally said, he couldn't stop laughing. Greg was the only one that looked shocked, since Sara heard about all this while they were in the bathroom, 'throwing up'.  
  
Grissom looked like he was about to murder Nick for bring up about him and Catherine in his bedroom, but he knew he had to repeat it or he would never hear the end of this at work, about how big of a chicken he was so he decided to act as an adult and repeat the damn thing and get the embarrassment over with.  
  
"Was caught by Nick and Warrick making out with Catherine in my bedroom while Greg and Sara were still playing Monopoly, and while I was making out with her I imagined that all of them were gone and I had sex with her right then and there, and I have always imagined Catherine dressed as a belly dancer and her giving me a lap dance" Grissom blushed from head to toe, because he knew that half of that stuff was true.  
  
"Wow, this is so new news to me, you guys could of clued me in a little earlier, so I guess you all owe me 20 bucks, pay up" Greg said, he was lost for words when that came out of Nicks mouth.  
  
"Hey Griss, maybe I will stay a little later and give you a private show and a sneak peek at what I will be wearing on Monday" Catherine said seductively. She was drunk now; she had at least 5 beers plus 2 Singapore Slings.  
  
"Well lets finish up this stupid game now, okay truth, dare, double dare, triple doggie dare, promise to repeat on Catherine" Grissom asked his girlfriend sitting beside him half sober.  
  
"I will choose triple doggie dare"  
  
"Catherine the daredevil" Greg proposed. "I've never seen anybody pick triple doggie dare before"  
  
"I dare you to strip in front of us, make out with Nick, or kiss ever little part of Greg's body for 5 minutes" Grissom said, he was having to much fun and wasn't really think about what he was saying.  
  
"Wow, Grissom, are you sure your hearing yourself, I mean, you made it really hard for her to choose" Sara said after she polished off her 4th glass of wine.  
  
"That's the whole point of this, it's suppose to be hard and fun"  
  
Catherine was thinking about which one she was going to choose because she was a pro at stripping, she didn't really want to make out with Nick, since from past experiences Sara has told her in the bathroom he is horrible kisser, and Greg would be having to much fun if she was kissing him.  
  
"So, Cath which one are you going to choose?" Warrick asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"I will choose it strip, but I can keep the bra and undies on right?" Catherine finally said. She looked at Grissom waiting for him to answer.  
  
"Yeah you can, it's only fair because Greg got to keep his boxers on." Grissom proposed to the 3 guys with all of their smiles gone from their faces.  
  
"Well, I'm not watching, I will be in the bathroom" Sara said as she got up "and if any of you try to get me back in here to watch your dead" she called from down the hall way. The guys backed off, when she was drunk she was vicious, they knew that from when they were out at the cabin.  
  
"Okay guys, put on the music and lets get started." Catherine said as Sara closed the bathroom door and sat there waiting until Catherine was finished her dare.  
  
"Yeah, this is just as good as her giving me a lap dance" Greg said, he always wanted to see Catherine strip, or give him a lap dance.  
  
The music started and Catherine had to think fast about what she was going to do, she was a pro there must be something in that mind of hers from when she was at Dream Dolls. She began to move in a cat like way crawling across the floor towards Grissom, she began to lift up her tank top she was wearing and then threw it over her head, she was now in a black lace bra with her jeans on, she then headed over to Greg and began to undo the buttons on her jeans, she slowly one leg then the other took them off and flung them towards Nick. She was now in her black underwear and black bra, she got up and started to do some more moves and headed towards Warrick. She did some sexy moves on him and then some on Nick, finally the song ended and she was done. She ran to the bathroom to get changed forgetting that Sara was in there, she opened the door and Sara saw Catherine in black bra and Undies.  
  
"Sorry but I wasn't about to get changed out there" Catherine replied she was out of breath.  
  
"It's alright, so did you work some magic?" Sara said  
  
"Yeah, I think I made Grissom jealous when I went to the other guys, mission accomplished" Catherine said as she was putting on she pants and shirt. They gave each other high fives and came out.  
  
Chapter 4: Monday  
  
The weekend was over and it was time for the CSI gang to go back to work and for Catherine and Sara to dress as belly dancers for the day. Greg, Nick, Warrick and Grissom were all looking forward to this; they thought it would be the closest thing to seeing them nude, well at least Sara.  
  
"Well might as well get this over and done with, hopefully we won't get called out to lot of cases tonight" Catherine said to Sara in Cath's Tahoe, she picked her up because Sara's battery in her truck died and she needed a ride there.  
  
"Yeah it would be pretty embarrassing going up to someone and say hi I'm a criminalist dressed as a belly dancer, I lost at monopoly so this is my payback" Sara said sarcastically. She wasn't to pleased she had to do this, they should of made the bet on a drinking contest so then they would win and they could of seen the guys strip.  
  
They entered the CSI office and headed towards the locker rooms with their costumes in their bags. They got changed into the belly dancers costumes and Catherine gave Sara some jewels she borrowed from Lindsey for added effect.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun" Catherine said as she headed towards to the break room and Sara by her side.  
  
"Whoa! Check out the hot belly dancers" Greg said as he was getting a cup of coffee. Nick, Warrick and Grissom all turned towards the door and their jaws looked like they were going to hit the floor. Their Sara and Catherine were standing in the door way dressed as belly dancers.  
  
Catherine walked over to Greg and whispered " Were you potty trained or are you just happy to see us" Greg looked down and saw the mess he made with the coffee all down the front of his pants, it looked like he peed himself. He blushed and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"So Grissom, are you going to hand out assignments or just stare at us all day" Sara replied as she moved beside Warrick and Catherine came from behind and kissed him on the neck.  
  
"Right, Warrick you and Sara have a OIS at the Jockey Club, and me and Catherine have a murder on film, and Nicky you have a missing person Sheryl Applegate her husband called and said she was heading to LA but she never showed up, her car was found at the bus terminal and they requested a CSI" Grissom said as he handed out the assignment slips.  
  
"Aw, man I don't get to see one of the girls this sucks" Nick said as he walked out of the break room towards the Tahoe's.  
  
"Well this will be fun, an Officer involved shooting, what a rush" Warrick said as he took his cutie little belly dancers hand and walked out of the break room.  
  
"Are those two dating?" Grissom asked. " I don't know, you will have to ask Warrick or Sara, now come on lets got solve a snuff film" Catherine said with another kiss on the lips this time and pulled Grissom out of the break room.  
  
Sara and Warrick were in Warrick's Tahoe heading towards the Jockey Club, Warrick had a hard time keeping his eyes on the road because of the Sara 'the beautiful belly dancer' Sidle sitting in the passenger side.  
  
"Warrick, could you try keeping your eyes on the road, I don't want to die a belly dancer, plus you can admire me when we get back to the lab." Sara said as she was nervously looking at Warrick and his eyes roaming all over her, she was right, loosing purposely to Greg was a big thing because now she can snag Warrick as a boyfriend and dress in sexy clothes to turn him on.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that, damn girl your really hot, and well I was wondering, if you wanted to go out sometime, like out on a date" Warrick said in a little boys voice, he seemed to be the one that was shy.  
  
"Sure, you know I always had a crush on you, and I always wanted to date you" Sara confessed, she blushed, even though Warrick couldn't see it in the darkness Finally they made it to the Jockey Club and Sara stepped out and saw all the men looking at her like she was form I dream of Jeanie or something.  
  
"What you all staring at?" Sara said, she was pissed now, why did they have to be assigned to one that had cops involved.  
  
She walked over to were Warrick was standing and they started to question the cop collect the evidence and were hopefully going to get out of there as soon as possible.  
  
Meanwhile Grissom and Catherine were at this Porn Studio talking to the person that reviews the movies and sees if they're good or not. Catherine and Grissom were standing with the lady and watching the porn and nothing seemed to be wrong, it looked like a regular porn video.  
  
"This is where it got weird" the lady said to the CSI's, they looked more closely at the video and saw a gruesome murder happen.  
  
The man that had sex with the lady got up and left you could tell because the shadow of the door was seen at the foot of the bed. Then the camera stopped moving and the director got in front of the screen and pulled the woman off the bed and slit her throat blood was gushing out of her neck in every direction and some even got on the lens.  
  
"I've seen many porn movies, but this one just didn't seem right" the lady once said once the film was over. Catherine shook her head and said, "that because it wasn't an act, the blood spray was real and the blood on the lens is human. This is murder, on 16 millimeter film."  
  
"Grissom? Hello earth to Grissom, do you want me to take this case alone?" Catherine said to her boss, he had been staring at Catherine for the past 5 minutes. He shook his head and said no and began to try and concentrate on the work and not Catherine as a belly dancer.  
  
"Lets head back to the lab and start with the evidence" Grissom replied and walked out the building with the tape and headed towards the Tahoe.  
  
While Warrick and Sara were at the Jockey Club and Grissom and Catherine were heading back to the lab, Nick was at the Las Vegas bus terminal, he saw his favorite cop and she was standing beside the Truck that belonged to the missing woman, Sheryl Applegate.  
  
"Dectivive Conroy, how are you this evening" Nick said as he was walking towards the car.  
  
"Good thanks and you?" Conroy replied and moved back so the CSI could have a look at the inside of the car.  
  
"Missing person, could be interesting" Nick said as he used his flashlight to take a look at the inside of the car.  
  
"Not much of a mystery, the lady leaves the car and takes the bus to timbucktwo, we didn't find a body surprising huh?" Conroy said in a sarcastic way.  
  
"Yeah, did you touch anything?"  
  
"No I didn't touch a thing"  
  
Nick opened the passenger side door of the car and found nothing unusual, he then went to the trunk and opened it up and found a strand of red hair.  
  
"Is our missing person a red head?" Nick asked, as he was taking the camera out so he can photograph and lift.  
  
"Yes" Conroy said as she shone her flashlight over the piece of hair.  
  
"Well call a Toe to the CSI garage, this case is now officially interesting"  
  
Chapter 5~ Porn Guns and Hair  
  
Catherine and Grissom were back at the CSI lab with the 16-mm film and the box it came shipped in. They headed towards Archie their computer genius, he was able to digitize film and find out fine detail that many people could miss with the naked eye. Catherine and Grissom ran into Warrick and Sara as they were coming in from the parking lot, they had the cop's gun, the Vic's gun and the jeep was being toed into the CSI garage at this moment.  
  
"Hey guys, heard your case if a snuff film, I always thought those were just urban myths" Sara said as she passed them in the hallway.  
  
"Yeah well I'm just glad I turned down the offer when I had the chance, or I would be dead meat" Catherine said with a wink and the girls high fived again as the passed each other, the guys didn't noticed they were still to shocked about Cath's last comment about the porn offers.  
  
"Hey Archie could you try and find anything out of the ordinary on this film, besides the murder that took place" Catherine said as she entered the audio and video room. Archie looked up from the superman comic he was reading and saw a belly dancer in front of him and his expression explained it all.  
  
"It was a bet me and Sara lost so we had to dress as Belly dancers for today ok, now that you know can you get working on the case please" Catherine explained, she knew he wanted to know and before he could ask she answered she felt like a Jeanie granting wishes and living inside a magic lamp, now that would be a pretty cool house.  
  
"Sure right away Cath" he said and got down to work. She decided to go check on Grissom; he was in the print lab seeing who could of sent the porn into the lady so it could be checked.  
  
"How's the prints coming Peter" Catherine said playfully and kissed him on the cheek. He turned and saw his favorite CSI and belly dancer standing beside him.  
  
"Not so good Mary Jane, so you had offers for porn huh," Grissom said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yep, when I was a stripper some guy came in and saw me dance for him in one of the private rooms, he gave me 500 bucks for one dance, any ways he said that he was a director of porn and wanted me to be his leading lady in the next movie, of course I would of jumped at the chance, hell any of us would of, but I was dating Eddie then I decided I was already getting abused enough about me stripping so I decided to turn the offer down so I could actually live to see another day" Catherine said as she lifted a perfect thumb print off the side of the box.  
  
"Well, you never told me that, so I see you lifted a perfect thumb print, let's go and run it though AFIS" Grissom said as he took Catherine's hand and they walked towards the print room.  
  
Warrick and Sara were in the ballistic room checking out the guns that they collected form the officer and the victim.  
  
"Smithton Weston 59 06 9mm automatic gun" Warrick said as he showed Sara the gun in his hand.  
  
"Standard issue" Sara replied.  
  
"One bullet missing, nothing standard about that" as he looked in the magazine, there was one bullet gone.  
  
"Both guns are automatic, so either the cop doesn't top off, which is against regulation or he killed the guy." Sara said thinking out loud.  
  
"Which means that either way Brass isn't going to like this"  
  
"I don't give a damn what Brass likes"  
  
"Like I do, if the officers dirty he goes down I just know what happens when you piss off the PD"  
  
"Yeah, It's war"  
  
Meanwhile Nick was in the CSI garage checking out Sheryl's car, he was vacuuming the carpet to see if there was any more traces of hair, and of course they were hiding something if the carpet is that clean.  
  
"No traces of hair anywhere, no signs of foul play, which begs the question" Nick said to Conroy.  
  
"What lies beneath" Conroy replied as she was looking to see what Nick was doing.  
  
"Hand me the lumonal please"  
  
Conroy handed him the bottle that looked like to be just soap and water but there actually were many different chemicals and it would be able the show then the smallest molecule of blood.  
  
"You're checking for blood?"  
  
"No, I'm checking to see why someone scrubbed this carpet so clean and if there is blood present, we'll know why" Nick explained as he sprayed the lumonal on the carpet and he used the ALS and saw blood all over this carpet.  
  
"Looks like are missing person could be a homicide." Conroy said as she turned off the ALS.  
  
Back in the interrogation room Sara and Warrick were interrogating the cop. Sara didn't really want to do this in a belly dancer outfit but what the hell, you only live once.  
  
"Officer Smith, there's one bullet missing from your magazine in your gun could you tell us what happened to it" Sara said as she sat down in one of the very uncomfortable chairs.  
  
"Look I don't top off, I know it's against regulations but the 14th bullet puts pressure on the spring and the gun can jam." The officer replied.  
  
"Can anyone verify your story" Warrick said  
  
"It's not a story! And no I don't tell people how I carry, do you?" the officer screamed, Sara backed up thinking she might get hurt or something. Then Brass came in the interrogation room, since he was watching behind the 2-way mirror.  
  
"What the hell is going on here," Brass asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Oh were just having a little chat with Officer Smith here"  
  
"Brass, you being his supervisor, you should know that Smith doesn't top off," Sara said.  
  
"Is the bullet still missing?" Brass asked.  
  
"Yes it's not in the victim, the bullets a round point and the wound was a though and though "  
  
"What you need these guys to go and do is find the missing bullet," Brass said to the officer.  
  
"I guess it's a good thing that we sealed off the lot" Warrick said and took Sara's arm and they headed out to the parking lot again going back to the scene.  
  
Catherine and Grissom had been in the print lab for over an hour waiting for AFIS to get a match and then finally the machine started beeping saying it got a match.  
  
"Oh my god" Catherine said as she took the sheet off the printer. She had a worried look on her face.  
  
"What is it Cath? Catherine what's wrong sweetie?" Grissom said he started to get worried about Catherine, he walked over to her and took a look at the page she had in her hand. There on the page was the picture of Mick Manson, he was the one that kidnapped and tried but failed to kill Catherine a couple of years ago, he wanted her to do porn for her and then he was going to kill her just like this girl, but this time she wasn't so lucky.  
  
"Catherine, I promise you he won't hurt you anymore, look he just got out what 2 months ago and obviously gave up on you and looked for another pretty girl that he could convince that they would be able to make money for doing porn. But instead he would kill them after the sex, and send it out thinking everyone would think of it as a fake snuff film." Grissom said as he put an arm around his girlfriend, she was beginning to cry.  
  
"Let's get this sun of a bitch and give him life imprisonment" Catherine said, she was mad now, that her abductor killed an innocent girl, that could have been her 4 years ago.  
  
"Let's call Brass and tell him to go and get him" Grissom replied and they headed towards Brass's office.  
  
Chapter 6~ Past and Present Collide  
  
"Hey Nick, I got a hit on one of our missing ladies credit cards" Conroy said as she entered into his office.  
  
"Where did the person use it?" Nick said all excited this case and night was really a big bummer.  
  
"Three aces motel"  
  
"That's right around the corner from where we found her car, good job"  
  
Nick and Conroy headed towards the motel with a squad car behind. They finally reached the motel and they went to the room that the kidnapper had Sheryl in. They busted down the door and found Sheryl handcuffed to the head board of the bed, with a man on top of her, they were having sex, she seemed to be alright, it looked like she was just having an affair.  
  
"Are you Sheryl Applegate?" Nick asked the girl chained to the bed.  
  
She nodded her head in agreement "Could she put her gun away" Sheryl said pointing towards Conroy.  
  
"You haven't been abducted have you Mrs. Applegate"  
  
"No, not really"  
  
"We found evidence of blood in your car, do you know how it got there?"  
  
"I saw an injured dog last week and drove it to the vet" "Um Nick, lets get out of here" Conroy whispered to Nick, he nodded his head in agreement and they headed towards the door.  
  
"Wait!" Sheryl screamed from the bed she tried to get up but the chains held her back. "What are you going to tell my husband?"  
  
Conroy and Nick looked at each other and said, " That your okay, your going to have to fill in the rest," they said as they left, trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
"Well my case is solved, now maybe I can see Cath and Sara in the costumes before shifts over" He headed back to the Tahoe and drove back to CSI HQ.  
  
Sara and Warrick just got back from the crime scene and they didn't find the bullet anywhere, so they decided to check the jeep.  
  
"You think it's somewhere in the jeep?" Sara asked her partner.  
  
"It's not in the Vic it's not at the Crime Scene so I like are odds" Warrick replied.  
  
"Let's do it" Sara said and they began to take apart the jeep piece by piece until there was nothing left, and they still haven't found the bullet.  
  
"We searched every piece of metal, I think hide and seek is over" Sara replied out of breath she took a drink of water.  
  
"We searched every piece of metal" Warrick repeated, he walked over to a tire lying on the ground. "Spare tire" he lifted the tire up and looked in the grooves, he spun it around once and no bullet and then the second time, Jackpot!  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," Sara said as she looked at the bullet hole.  
  
"Tire sucked up the bullet and the treads covered his tracks"  
  
"We match this to the cops gun, the case is air tight"  
  
They walked back to the ballistic room and matched the bullet to the cop's gun and the Vic's gun.  
  
"We have a match, one bad cop going down," Warrick said while he was looking into the microscope.  
  
"Actually Warrick, that bullet is from the Vic's gun" Bobby said, he's the ballistics expert.  
  
"No way" Sara said, she really wanted the cop to go down.  
  
They told Brass and showed him the evidence they collected. "I guess you think I owe you something now huh"  
  
"We work we get paid, you don't owe me anything" Warrick replied.  
  
"Fine by me" Brass said and walked out. Now Sara and Warrick solved there case as well, now there's only Catherine and Grissom's.  
  
Brass's guys got Mick Manson and brought him in one of the interrogation rooms, Grissom let Catherine go in there by her self first and then if he got suspicious he would go in.  
  
"So Catherine, we meet again," Mick said. "Is that what all the CSI's were now, belly dancer outfits"?  
  
"No Mick, I did this especially for you, now why did you kill that girl?" Catherine replied as she sat down in front of him.  
  
"She wasn't worth it, and I need to fu fill my life long dream, of course it would have been better having you as the leading lady, but it would have been to much work to get you back again so I decided to pick anyone and make a snuff film." Manson replied, Catherine couldn't believe her ears, he just confessed to murdering the girl.  
  
"Mick, I have one last question for you before this lovely officer will arrest you and put you behind bars for the rest of your life"  
  
"Alright what is it?" Manson asked, patiently waiting.  
  
"Why did come after me anyways?" Catherine asked, she always wanted to know and when they questioned him before she never got to go into the interrogation room  
  
"You were hot, and sexy and the perfect leading lady for my film, it's a shame it didn't work out, is that all Catherine?" Manson asked.  
  
"Yes, now get him out of here" Catherine said, she started to cry when Manson left and Grissom came into the room and tried to comfort her.  
  
"That could have been me," Catherine said in between tears.  
  
"But, it wasn't you, I saved you before he could do anything, your safe now" Grissom said to her and they walked out to the parking lot.  
  
Chapter 7~ a week later.  
  
It was a week since the whole bet thing with dressing as belly dancers and Catherine confronting her kidnapper once and for all. It was Greg's birthday and they all decided to go out and celebrate. They went ova to his apartment and they decided to play twister.  
  
"All right rule for this game, there has to be a bet what's it going to be boys" Catherine asked as she finished off her 5th Singapore Sling.  
  
"Let's see, if one of us guys wins not including Grissom because he is working the spinner then you girls have to strip for us all the way, bra and undies gone" Greg said even Grissom couldn't resist he really wanted one of the guys to win.  
  
"Alright and if one of us girls win then you have to, dress in woman's clothing for 2 days alright, deal" Sara said, this was going to be a piece of cake.  
  
"Deal" Sara and Nick shook hands and they got ready.  
  
After 2 hours Warrick and Nick were gone and it was all up to Greggo so they wouldn't have to dress in woman's clothing. Both Sara and Catherine were still in the game and Grissom spun the spinner again and it read left foot red. Everyone did and in doing so Sara fell. Now it was up to Catherine not for them to strip.  
  
Grissom spun it once more and it said right hand green, Greg did that and he fell over making a very unstable Catherine almost fall as well but some how managed to keep her balance.  
  
"Looks like the girls win" Grissom said, he was very disappointed.  
  
"Well me and Sara are off, she needs a ride back to her apartment since her trucks batteries dead still so I will see ya guys on Monday in woman's clothes chow" Catherine said as they walked out the door.  
  
"Those two are up to something, now we just have to find out what" Warrick said and he got up to leave as well and so did Nicky and Grissom.  
  
"See ya Monday Greggo" they said and left.  
  
Next week is going to be the most humiliating week of all the guys' lives, since Catherine and Sara are picking the outfits. Oh well you only live once, and it can't be that bad can it.  
  
The end!!!!!! 


End file.
